Cadence
by ice shredder
Summary: Karen gasped as Blade's fangs sank deeper into her neck. A flood of ecstasy overwhelmed her and instead of being afraid, she dug her nails into his dark skin, pulling him closer. Wanting, needing, craving more- T for safety. Enjoy!


**Title: Cadence**

 **Fandom: Blade series**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **Disclaimer: the Blade franchise and its characters are not mine**

 **Warnings/Notes: takes place when Karen finds Blade after being nearly drained dry for the LaMagra ritual and offers him her blood.**

 **As always enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

 **Summary: Karen gasped as Blade's fangs sank deeper into her neck. A flood of ecstasy overwhelmed her and instead of being afraid, she dug her nails into his dark skin, pulling him closer. Wanting, needing, craving** __ **more-**

.

.

It was cold inside the vault. Dr. Karen Jenson shivered as she crept into the stone-cut room housing the sarcophagus where the vampires had taken Blade to drain him of his blood.

The cold was pervasive. Having no hemoglobin to sustain their body temperatures, she now understood why vampires needed to feed on live humans. The rush of drinking blood-serum was a poor substitute and never lasted long-was a cover to mask the truth.

They couldn't give away their monstrous natures to an unsuspecting human public. They were nothing more than destructive corpses, hell-bent on ushering in a terrifying new era.

But Blade was different.

His struggle with the serum was a testament to his commitment _not_ to hurt humans. A noble trait, but his body was rejecting the liquid at an alarming rate. Only fresh blood from a willing source would slake the Thirst Frost spoke of.

Karen prayed she wasn't too late. The thought of another vampire other than Blade feeding on her was frightening and she didn't want to think of the alternative if she was caught.

She crept into the chilly room as quietly as she could. Praying none of the vampires standing guard would decide to perform a perimeter check or God forbid, Blade's mother would make a sudden entrance. She'd be dead in the blink of an eye.

Karen chanced a look back over her shoulder. All was quiet. Too quiet.

 _Now's my chance! While they're watching the ritual, I'll free Blade and we can put an end to Frost once and for all._

She darted to the large black titanium box located at the end of the room and peered through the rectangular slit.

Blade hung limply by his wrists which to her horror, were deeply cut, his life force trickling into a basin and down a series of channels. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, which was pale and shocky.

Anger coursed through Karen's veins at the sight.

 _Bastards. They'll pay for hurting him like this!_

She quickly walked over and hit the button on the control panel that operated the coffin. Watched as half of the shiny slab retracted into the wall with a dull thud, then hurried to assist the near comatose hybrid out of the device.

"Blade," she whispered, not daring to shout. Vampires had enhanced senses and she couldn't afford to tip them off to her presence. But he wasn't responding so she raised her voice a little louder.

"Blade!"

His strange green-gold flecked eyes were unfocused and his breathing was labored. She carefully lowered him to the stone floor, her doctor's training kicking in. _Elevated pulse. Shallow, erratic breathing. Dilated pupils._ Karen gently grabbed one of his bleeding wrists, confirming her worst fear.

Blade was dying.

"You're hypovolemic," she informed him, keeping her voice calm despite the hysteria building in her gut. "You'll bleed to death." _And you'll leave me here…alone with a pack of sociopathic bloodsucking monsters…no…NO. I refuse to die here like an animal!_

Getting no coherent response, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Even if it got her killed.

She pulled her dark hair out of the way and opened up the twin puncture wounds on her neck where Quinn had viciously bitten her just several nights ago during her hospital shift. The night where urban legends came to life and all the horror flicks she used to watch with Curtis with vampires in them were a stark reality despite her initial disbelief.

"Blade." As gently as she could, Karen lifted the hybrid until his head was level with her chin, very close to the bite marks in her neck. "Blade. Listen to me. I want you to take some of my blood."

"N-no," he rasped. " _No._ " And for a split second her heart broke. To refuse instead of flipping her over and draining her dry…it brought tears to her eyes but she entertained those for only a second. There was no time. Frost was preparing to bring down hell on earth and she was a human. She needed Blade to be strong and she didn't have his serum with her. It wouldn't have worked. Only her blood would give him the strength he so desperately needed.

"Look, just _do it,_ " she commanded and she felt him stir in her arms. Her tone brooked no back talk or waffling. The longer he delayed, the closer Frost came to summoning LaMagra. The blood was already on its way to the Elders being held on their respective glyphs.

Downstairs she dimly heard Frost taunting the Elders and knew time was almost up.

" _Kiss me."_ Her voice was nearly an inaudible whisper but she knew he heard it. _"Kiss me Blade-"_

The next sensation was his fangs softly piercing her neck. Almost like a lover's caress and it sent delicious chills racing through her body. What a difference it was from Quinn practically raping her in that hospital corridor.

 _Oh, that feels good. That feels good._

 _More. That's not enough. I need more._

She wasn't aware that she was talking aloud. It didn't matter. All she wanted was to experience what she'd seen in the movies many times over.

She wanted the vampire's kiss.

In seconds he began to suck her blood gently at first as he turned over onto his knees, cradling her in his lap without breaking his hold on her neck. She began to breathe more heavily as he regained dominance, realizing the stakes were high.

"Karen," he whispered against her skin, voice seductive and reassuring as he tried to calm her nerves. "I want you to live."

But she wasn't listening. Every cell and fiber of her being was zeroed in on his mouth and fangs. Near inaudible mutterings and whimpers swept past her lips. She felt her eyes glazing over with lust as she clutched his powerful back with her free hand while he buried his fist in her hair.

He took that as a signal to continue feeding and her shaky moans filled the chamber. Her body trembled from sensory overload. The shock from the pain had worn off and indescribable pleasure filled her entire being. She wished they were back in her apartment in her bedroom instead of in this dank, cold ancient temple so he could make love to her properly.

 _More._

Karen nearly sobbed as Blade let up on the pressure he was applying.

 _Karen? I hurt you?_

"Oh Blade," she choked out, frantically trying to get him to resume feeding on her. "Don't _stop-_ "

Her begging sent Blade over the edge and he obliged by latching his lips even tighter around the puncture wounds and sucking harder.

 _She wasn't Karen anymore, she was an embryonic blood vessel and she felt the cadence of her heartbeat synchronize with his as his heart sounded like thunder. Roaring louder and louder as he drank more and more and more-_

Karen gasped as Blade sank his fangs deeper into her neck.

"Oh _God! Yes! Don't_ _ **stop!**_ "

 _More._

A flood of ecstasy overwhelmed her. Instead of being afraid, she dug her nails into his dark skin. Pulling him closer.

Wanting.

Needing.

Craving _more-_

Karen felt a damp heat collect between her legs as uncontrollable moans of pleasure poured out of her mouth. Blade's feeding grew more aggressive, fueled by her lustful reactions to his sinful kiss. She wanted more?

Well, he'd be damned if he refused such a passionate plea.

He clutched her tighter, his vampire instincts starting to cloud over the very conscious effort it took for him not to lose control and drain her dry.

She felt the knot in her stomach tighten as he drank. Every time he adjusted his fangs bolts of pleasure shot through her body pushing her closer to a much needed release.

Suddenly Blade tightened his grip further on her and buried his fangs to the hilt into her soft neck. The beast inside finally had enough of the human side playing nice.

Karen sensed the shift in the hybrid's posture and grip. His gulps became more and more greedy and she felt herself growing lightheaded.

"Stop Blade," she whispered, but he ignored her hoarse plea.

The pressure from his mouth grew harder which triggered a massive orgasm that took her breath away. To the end of her days she would never forget the erotic sensation of his fangs in her skin or how he brought her over the edge with just his mouth alone. Karen's yelps grew more and more frantic as she managed to cry out between groans that _Blade stop, I hurt there-_ meaning her neck and he was on the verge of no return when-

He ripped his fangs out of her neck with a loud roar.

She dropped to the ground, feeling strangely bereft as she scuttled backwards on her elbows, in awe at Blade as his tightly corded muscles strained against his dark skin from the massive infusion of her blood. Bent backward in a predators arch, the second roar ripping from his throat deeper and more animalistic than the first. If the vampires weren't aware of her presence before, they sure would now.

She heard the clack of Karen's heels as the vampires returned to check on the loud noise and took a large amount of smug satisfaction at the shock written across the creature's smooth face.

"How was it?"

Blade turned to glare as the caricature of the woman who gave him life asked him the question with her own fangs extended. Karen was disturbed at the woman's tone which seemed turned on by her son's actions.

But then she attacked Blade in a flurry of sharpened nails and bared fangs, giving the human time to pull herself up, slightly unsteady from Blade drinking so much but she didn't regret her decision. The hybrid moved with a vampiric speed that wasn't there prior to feeding on her blood.

So she left him to deal with his mother in search of a weapon.

If they survived this night she would make sure to assist Blade in his quest to destroy vampires from the face of the earth.

She owed him that much.

They were bound by blood.

 **-end**


End file.
